mémoire d'insecte
by 02line
Summary: grissom à des vieux souvenirs qui viennent resurgir lors d'une enquête, confidence,expérience....
1. Chapter 1

_Ma première fanfic!, à tout les accros __**csi**__! j'espère qu'elle vous plaira! bonne lecture! ;)_

_**mémoire d'insecte  
**_

CSI saison 8

**histoire** : se situe entre **8.04** et **8.07**

**genre** :drame, souvenir douloureux (surtout pour grissom) et romance **grs**

une nouvelle nuit commence , les csi prennent connaissance de leur nouvelle enquête, warrick se prépare lui pour une audiance, cath est en repos et greg reste étudier au labo une analyse que grissom lui a si gentiment demander de faire. Il reste donc Grissom, nick et Sara , qui vont enquêtaient sur un homme retrouvé mort dans son salon.

L'équipe arrive sur les lieu Jim Brass les attends.

**Brass**: hi! la victime s'appelait maurice Stanford, age 44ans, retrouvé sans vie par sa femme Miss judith stanford ainsi que son fils âgé de 10 ans. J'ai interrogé miss stanford elle dit que son mari allé très bien au point de vue santé ou même au niveau de son travail, il été professeur de science naturel.

les csi découvrent la scène.

**Nick** : on dirait que la victime c'est violamment cogné la tête contre la table basse en tombant il c'est ouvert la tête et c'est ce qui a probablement provoqué cet âmat de sang.

**Sara **: oui mais est ce que c'est bien celà qui a provoqué son arrêt de mort?

Grissom inspecte minuscieusement la victimes et ses allentours il apperçoit miss stanford et son fils au fond de la cuisine qui essaye de le consoler.

**Grissom **: nick verifier toutes les issues possible et vérifier si quelqu'un aurait pu s'introduire dans la maison. Sara, prenait des photos de la victime et essayé de trouvé des indices , traces de luttes , cheveux...

Grissom se dirige vers miss Stanford et son fils

**Grissom **: bonjours je suis Gil grissom de la police scientifique je peux vous poser quelques questions?

**Miss Stanford** : oui bien sur ( s'éloignant un peu de son fils)

grissom remarque qu'elle ne le regarde pas dans les yeux

**Grissom** : vous êtes non voyante?

**Miss Stand **: disons que dans quelque mois je le serais complètement, je souffre d'une maladie qui fait que chaque jours je perds un peu plus de ma vision.

**Griss** : une dégénérescence maculaire.

**Miss stand **: oui

_**Griss **_: votre mari prenait il des médicaments ?

**Miss stand **: non pas que je sache

**Griss : **auriez vous entendu ou votre fils vu quelque chose d'inhabituel?

**Miss stand : **j'étais au 1 er étage quand ça c'est passé, j'ai entendu comme un grand bruit, cela ma intrigué alors je suis déscendue tout en appelant maurice et bill mais je n'ai eu aucune réponse j'ai marché jusqu'au salon et j'ai pu appercevoir une silouette par terre je me suis accroupi et la j'ai senti que c'était mon mari.

**Griss **: et bill?

**miss stand** : mon fils était parti chasser les papillons pour ces experiences il adorent les insectes, et c'est a ce moment qu'il est arrivé .

**Nick** : Grissom !

**Grissom** : excusé moi (il s'en va rejoindre son équipe)

**Nick **: Je n'ai absolument rien trouvé, aucune éffraction , pas de trace suspecte

**Sara **: aucune trace de lutte, ni même d'empreinte de cheveux ou autres. Grissom vous m'écoutez?

**Grissom **: attendons ce que va nous révélé le doctor Robbins.( Grissom sort de la piece et se dirige dehors, il a l'air perdu dans ses pensées et semble déstabilisé par cette affaire. Sara regarde Nick de façon interrogateur elle décide donc d'aller voir griss pour lui parlé. arrivé a lui elle lui fait face tout en posant sa main sur son épaule.

**Sara : **est ce que ça va?

**Grissom **: oui ( il avait dit ça sans conviction sans la regarder), sara n'était pas satifaite de cette réponse elle essaya d'insisté tout en essayant de trouver son regard)

**Grissom** : (prenant une légère inspiration) disons que j'essaye de ne pas faire ressurgir mes vieux souvenirs face a cette enquête. (sara ne comprenait pas très bien pourquoi il avait dit ça et s'interroge quel souvenir pourrai venir le hanté face a cette enquête, grissom se dirige vers le pick up pour retourné au labo).

(apres quelques heures le corps de mr stanford se trouve en salle d'otopsie)

**Labo csi salle d'autopsie :**

**grissom** : alors doc quel est votre diagnostique?

**Doc R : **tout simplement un malaise cardiaque, son coeur c'est emballé et a provoqué en lui des étourdements, il c'est ouvert la tête en heurtant violament quelque chose en tombant ce que a provoqué un tromatisme cranien.

**Grissom : **donc ce n'est pas le malaise cardiaque la cause du deccè.

**Doc R : **non,le choc à sa tête a été tellement violent que sa mort fu instantané.

Grissom reste concentré sur la victime

**Doc R : **grissom, ça ne va pas?

**Grissom** : je vais prévenir la famille de la cause du deccè. ( sur ceux, Griss quitte la salle d'autopsie).

**Salle de repos**

Sara et Nick font leur pose déjeuner

**Nick : **je sais pas si ta remarquémais je trouve que grissom n'est pas dans son élément

**Sara** : oui, peut être qu'il est tout simplement préocupé par l'expérience qu'il a demander de faire a Greg!

**Nick** : (sourire en coin) si c'est le cas Greg a interret a assurer!

**Sara : **(petit sourire) (voyant Grissom passé , elle décide d'aller le voir, )

**Nick** : bein tu finis pas ton déjeuner?

(sara partie sans faire attention a la question de Nick)

**Bureau de Grissom**

(sara rejoint Griss dans son bureau elle frappe et referme la porte derrière elle, Griss regarde sara avec une expression qui veux dire qu'est ce qu'il y a? en fesant la moue avec sa bouche!

**Griss : **qu'est ce qui se passe?

**Sara** : se serais plutôt a moi de te poser cette question!

**Griss : **(soupirant) il suffit d'un moment précie ou même d'observer un objet pour que cela vous ramène à un souvenir plus ou moin joyeux de votre existance.

**Sara : **(tout en s'assayant en face de lui) Gil, qu'est ce qui a bien pu se passé pour que ce souvenir vienne interferrer dans cette enquête? ( elle avait dit ça avec plein de tendresse pour que griss essaye de se confier à elle et dieu c'est que c'est difficile pour griss d'exprimé ce qu'il ressent.

**Griss : **j'avais a peu près son âge lorsque mon père est mort d'une crise cardiaque, je me tenait a côté de ma mère voyant le corps de mon père sans vie. Après cette épreuve nous avons du nous débrouillé malgrés le handicap de ma mère. Depuis j'essaye de passé un maximum de temps avec elle mais comme tu le sais si bien maximum se réduit a un minimum pour moi non pas que je ne le veuille pas mais par manque de temps et le temps est très important surtout quand il joue avec les personnes que l'on aime ( il avait dit ça en regardant sara dans les yeux).

( touché par cette confidance sara prend la main de grissom qui se tenait sur son bureau et la serre dans la sienne, sara ne dit rien mais il savait tout les 2 que rien quand se regardant dans les yeux il se comprené.

A suivre...


	2. Chapter 2

**Bureau de Grissom**

tout d'un coup quelqu'un frappe à la porte, surpris tout les deux leurs mains se séparèrent à contre coeur. Quelq'un commence a entrouvrir la porte.

**Grissom** : entre Greg!

**Greg** : excusé moi de vous déranger mais j'ai terminé ce que vous m'évez demandé de faire.

**Grissom** : très bien greg merci j'arrive ( Greg reparti en salle d'expérience)

**sara** : je te voie tout à l'heure.

(Grissom aquièce de la tête et quitte son bureau)

**Salle d'expérience** :

**Greg** : avant que vous ne disez quoi que ce soit je suis désolé.

(Grissom le regarde d'un air intérogateur)

**Grissom** : Greg ne jamais être désolé avant d'exposer le pourquoi!

**Greg** : bein disons que je préfère vous prévenir avant.

**Grissom** : c'est si grave que ça?

**Greg** : J'ai donc exposé comme vous me l'avez indiqué vos insectes au fumigénose (mot inventé) mais le probleme c'est que quelques heures après ils sont comment dire tous sur le tapis!

**Grissom** : ils sont tous morts?

**Greg** : il y en a bien un qui a résisté mais quand j'ai voulu l'enlever de sa boite il est mort aussitôt!

**Grissom** : vous savez lequel c'était?

**Greg** : celui avec les ailes striées

**Grissom** : (avec un sourire en coin) vous voyez ce n'était pas la peine d'être désolé, l'expérience n'a pas entièrement échoué, au contraire! merci Greg

(Grissom commence à repartir)

**Greg** : Grissom! (il se retourne), à quoi cette expérience à t'il bien pu vous servir?

**Grissom** : les insectes et leurs environement page 44, lisez le et vous aurez la réponse

(Greg fesant une tête abattu qui ne l'enchanté pas vraiment de lire ce livre, sur ceux Griss quitte la pièce)

**Hall d'acceuil** :

**Judy** : Doctor Grissom! Miss Standford et son fils sont arrivés ils vous attendent dans le hall.

**Grissom** : Merci Judy

(Griss s'approche du hall ou se tenaient miss standford et son fils)

**Grissom** : Miss Standford, vous pouvez aller voir votre mari

**Miss Stand** : merci. Bill ne souhaite pas aller le voir. il reste assez perturbé et garde cette image de son père mort dans le salon et ne souhaite pas avoir une autre image de lui mort.

**Grissom** : oui je comprend

**Miss standford** : je peux vous le confier pendant ce temps la?

**Grissom** :( un peu déstabilisé) euh oui

**Miss stanford** : merci, (elle fait une bise a son fils et grissom appelle Judy pour qu'elle puisse l'accompagné voir son mari en salle d'autopsie )

(Grissom regarde Bill et essaye de réfléchir comment il va abordé le petit)

**Grissom** : J'ai entendu que tu aimé bien les insectes?

**Bill **: (aquiéscent de la tête sans regarder Grissom)

**Grissom** : ça te dirais de voir un coléhoptère d'Afrique?

(Bill regardant cette fois ci Grissom)

**Bill** : oui j'aimerais bien!

**Bureau de Grissom**

**Grissom **: (avec un sourire en coin) c'est par ici ( tout en lui montrant le chemin a suivre, ils s'en vont tout les 2 dans son bureau, ils entrent et Bill découvre avec émerveillement les lieux et à l'air réjouie de ce quil voyait)

**Bill** : il est super votre bureau!

**Griss** : (avec un sourire ravie) merci, ça fait plaisir, c'est bien la première fois d'ailleur qu'on me le dit.

Griss regardait a côté de lui et attrape une boite

**Grissom** : tient regarde, on me l'a offert lors d'un séminaire

**Bill** : ouuuuahhhhhhhouuu! le coléhoptère d'Afrique, il est magnifique, j'en ai jamais vu un aussi gros, il a des ailes dédoublés pour qu'il puisse se déplacer plus rapidement.

(Grissom est heureux que ça lui plaise il reste mélancolique face a lui il se revoie a son âge découvrant les merveilles de la nature)

**Grissom** : tient je te le donne

**Bill** : (avec étonnement ) vous êtes sur?

**Grissom **: il prenait la poussière, et je suis sur qu'il sera en de trai bonne main.

**Bill** : merci

(sara passe devant le bureau de Griss elle s'arrête devant la porte et s'appuie contre la porte observant Griss avec le petit)

**Grissom** : dit moi si un jours tu souhaite avoir des renseignements sur l'univers des insectes je serais ravis de te les apprendres, ou si tu souhaite faire carrière dans ce milieu je serai toute aussi ravie.

**Bill** : j'aime bien les insectes, je peux les observer pendant des heures, ils sont interessant a regarder et on apprend plein de choses rien quand les regardant.

**Sara** : un futur Grissom?!

**Grissom** : (n'ayant pas vu que sara l'observé, il l'a regarde supris et hausse les épaules) je crois que l'heure de ma succession est bientôt arrivé ( puis il regarde le petit)

**Sara** : ( elle sourit à ce que vient de dire Grissom) je venez te dire que je rentre à la maison , je te voie tout à l'heure.

**Grisssom** : d'accord à tout à l'heure.

(sara partie)

**Grissom** : je pense que ta maman est surement revenue allons la voir.

(il quitte le bureau et se dirige vers le hall et effectivement la maman de bill attenais assise dans le hall )

**Hall **

**Bill : **( tout en se dirigeant vers sa mamant) Maman Mr Grissom m'a donné un coléhoptère d'Afrique!

**Miss standford : **ah oui j'espère que tu ne l'as pas trop embêté?!

**Grissom :** non pas du tout nous avons discutés "insectes"

**Bill** : oui et son Bureau et remplie d'insectes!

(Grissom un peu géné par ce que venait de dire Bill et Miss standford étonné mais eu un sourire en coin)

**Miss standford** : Mr Grissom Je vous remerci pour tout ce que vous avez fait .

**Grissom** : mais derien , votre fils sera surement un tres bon enthomologiste plus tard.

**Bill** : aurevoir Mr Grissom

**Grissom** : aurevoir Bill

( Grissom les observaient s'en aller, bill tenait la main de sa mère, Miss standford et Bill s'éloigne du hall et se dirige vers l'assencseur puis disparurent)

**maison de Grissom** :

(Gil et Sara sont tout les 2 dans le lit, chacun un livre à la main, sara lit " le corps médical" et Griss " les insectes et leurs anatomies" soudain sara s'arrête de lire et ferme son livre et regarde grissom amoureusement , elle pose son livre sur sa table de chevet.

**Sara** : ton livre est interessant?

**Griss** : ses insectes finiront jamais de m'étonner!! ( il avait dit ça sans quitter son livre des yeux)

(sara fait la moue avec sa bouche elle décide de lui enlever son livre des mains et le pose d'un coups sec parterre de son côté . Grissom fait sa tête d'étonné et regarde sara en voulant dire qu'est ce qui ce passe?! sara le regarde à la fois amusé et amoureuse elle se retourne sur lui .

**Sara** : J'espère que tu n'as pas choisi un insecte comme témoin pour notre marriage?!!

**Grissom** : ( avec un sourire en coin) non, j'avoue que j'y est songeait mais je ne serai pas lequels choisir!! ( Grissom enlève ses lunettes et les posent sur sa table de chevet puis enlasse sara et l'embrasse tendrement, puis intenssément, tout en le kissant sara cherche avec sa main droite l'intérupteur de la lampe de chevet et l'éteint. Ils passeront une excelente nuit..


End file.
